thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorelei Chicory
Human female, born 25 Sp'mo', LY 888, in Frinn. Adventurer. Lorelei (who commonly goes by the nickname "Lor") comes from an affluent family who are one of the largest producers of coffee on The Land. (They also produce chicory as a coffee additive, hence the name they chose when the surname law was passed in 904.) Lor easily could have taken a position in her clan's company, but she was too much of a free spirit, preferring to become an adventurer and see the world. So she left home in 902, at the age of 14, making friends wherever she went. Almost everyone who's ever met her considers her a very likable person, though they also say that many of her traits could easily be irritating in anyone else. She's very quirky and impulsive, usually doing or saying whatever she feels like at any given moment, apparently assuming that her feelings should be shared by everyone around her (though they were rarely shared by her clan). In spite of her usual appearance of self-centeredness, she clearly loves people, and is a good listener, once she decides to let anyone get a word in edgewise. People just seem to be instantly comfortable talking to her, and usually trust her advice in matters both serious and trivial. It should also be noted that in spite of whatever differences she may have with her family, she does love them, as well as their business; though the latter she appreciates simply because she is a great lover of coffee. The very first village she traveled to upon leaving Frinn (that is, the first in which she spent any length of time) was Plist, where she soon met George Taverner, the proprietor of the Boar & Bear. He became one of her closest friends, and over the years she would introduce many fellow adventurers to George, greatly increasing his business. In 904 she met Darius Lonewander, who was looking to start his first real adventure, at the age of 14 (Lor was 16 at the time). Darius was surprised to find himself quickly becoming friends with her, as he normally was deeply uncomfortable around people he'd just met. (When he later wrote his first story, he mentioned Lor, saying that if not for her, he might never have been able to develop friendships with anyone, after leaving home. Years later, after Darius founded The Chaos, some people wondered if that might never have happened if not for Lorelei, though she is not believed to have ever had any personal involvement in that group.) Immediately after meeting Darius, Lor introduced him to George, with whom he also became friends, as well as a frequent visitor to the Boar & Bear in the years that followed. Darius had had no luck in finding an adventure upon which to embark, until he met Lor, and the two of them shared an adventure together, though the details are unknown. They would remain lifelong friends, however, meeting now and then over the years for other adventures, or else simply to visit each other. It's said that Lorelei gave Darius the idea for Town Hall meetings, which led to the establishment of boards of selectmen in the United Villages of the Chaos. Category:People